Talk:SUPER SERIOUS FANFIC CONTEST/@comment-96.245.159.72-20140824052628
It was a saturday night. Pickachu and Axew were patiently waiting, stairing at the clock. *Tick* *Tock* *Tick* Tock* Each second felt like an eternity watching....waiting. What were they waiting for? The most important of any Saturday. PIZZA. The two pizza fiends would go out exploring the lands, saving damsels all for that ooey gooey treat. They would risk their lives for these gems, all so they could order what they considered to be god-like. On some of the more dangerous trials their Pizza god they would sometimes faint. Leaving them to have to try again for those pesky gems. Red, yellow, purple, even indigo. All these gems could be used as currency for buying what they oh so desired. So, after a week of spelunking in these never ending dungeons the two had finnally saved up enough Orange gems to buy one of their sought desire. Now the clock had bellowed a deep tone. Once, twice, three times. The clock continued and bellowed 7 times. "30 minutes left" Axew giddely whispered. "I kow I am so excited I just can't wait" Pickachu looked as if he was going to explode from excitement. "So what should we do while we wait for it to come Pickachu?" Axew asked sheepishly. "Hmmmmm, not sure. I know I'll probably die if we just keep watching this clock for another 30 minutes." "Should we maybe go hunt a real quick dungeon then?" Axew proposed. "That actually sounds great! We can even get a head start on the next Pizza order!" Pickachu was grinning ear to ear just thinking of even more pizza. "Alright lets head down to the dungeons then." Pickachu said as he walked out the door. "mhmm" As they aproached the message boards they checked to see what jobs were available. They soon found what they needed. A simple job where collecting a berry was all they would have to do. They then began to disembark for the caves. As they aproached Axew noticed it seemed darker then usual. Maybe this was sopme new challenge added to give them a harder time. Pickachu too distracted by the alluring though of Pizza went right in. "Pickachu wait!" Screamed Axew terrified of what was happening. But it was too late, Pickachu had already dissapeared into the dark cave. Axew fought with himself on what he should do. But he just could not wait any longer and had to run straight in to try and find his bestest buddy. As he ran in he tripped and fell over something. As his eyes adjusted he realized it was Pickachu. "Pickachu! Pickachu! are you alright?!?!?" Axew screamed in terror. Pickachu's eyes were all swirly he seemed to be fading in and out of concoiusness. Axew looked around nervously wondering what had caused Pickachu's curent state. He saw beedy re eyes surrounding them closing in. Closer and closer. Axew hesitated and then released a dragon rage and wiped out the enemies in no time flat. Axew rushed over to his down friend and quickly gave him a reviver seed along with an oran berry. As Pickachu opened his eyes he saw Axew with a worried face pacing back and forth. "What's wrong Axew?" "Don't "What's wrong Axew me?" me! You rushed into the cave and weren't paying attention. I called for you and you ignoredme and kept on going. Do you not realize how worried I was about you?" Pikachu blushed embarassed about the trouble he had caused for his friend. "I'm sorry Axew, I really didn't mean to make you worry so much. I just was zoneing out thinking about sharing pizza with you." Now it was Axew's turn to blush. He quickly turned away from Pikachu to hide his red face. He had been angry with Pikachu, but he couldn't stay mad at his friend's pure intentions. Pikachu worried about Axew being mad broke the silence. "I'm really sorry Axew......I really mean it. I'll do anything for you." "...Anything?" "Yes.....anything." Now they were both blushing. Axew slowly got closer and closer to Pikachu until they were basically embracing. 'Well.." Axew started "I guess i'll put in a request now then..." Pikachu knew exactly what Axew wanted and had no complaints. The two began the task and their friendship grew to another level. The both later came to back at home they looked at eachother and blushed imideiatly. They had done the deed until they had both fainted and failed they quest for the Berry. No gems as a reward, but they did become closer. Pkachu broke gaze first and looke at the clock. A look of horror came across Pikachu's face. The big hand was on the 6 and the little was on the 8. They missed the Pizza. tears began to run down Pikachu's face. Sure he enjoyed the time spent with Axew, but this is pizza, no partner is worth more than a good slice. Puikachu would do anything for his pizza even if it meant leaving someone behind. Just then there was a knock at the door. They both looked up and staired confused. Axew waddled over to the door, while Pikachu wiped the tears from his face. As the door opened Pikachu's mood went a full 180. Standing there was a Slowbro with a nifty blue hat and a box that had the most amazing words printed on them. P-I-Z-Z-A. Axew's heart stopped. He could not believe his eyes. ".....hey.......guys......I .......came.....with.....a.........pizza.....delivery...." "Really?!?! We didn't miss the delivery?" asked Axew shaking. ".....yeah.......well.......it.......took.........a......little.......longer.....than.... I........initally........said..........so........sorry......" "That's fine" Pikachu said as he wiped the tears of joy from his cheeks. "It's no problem, no problem at all." Axew assured. "...Cool.....welll......that....will.....be....36......Blue......gems..." "Yeah sure no problem!" The duo both said at the smae time as they rushed over to their box of souls where they kept them all. They searched and searched, but for some reason they could not find any Blue gems. They then came to a sudden realization. They had spent so much time focusing on the gem amount that they had forgot that they needed the BLue ones for Pizza. Heartbroken the two begurdgeing sulked back over to the slowbro. "I'm sorry, we seem to not have any Blue gems tonight can we pay you tih anything else?" Pikachu asked hoping for some sort of comprimise. "We have a bunch of other colored gems if that helps." Axew added. ".......Well.......hmmmm........I.....don't...think......I....can....do....that....but maybe... ...for.......another.....thing..." "Another thing....?" Asked Axew nervously. But before Slowbro could even respond Pikachu shouted. "We'll do it! I don't care the price! Anything, it doesn't matter to me!" ".....well.....then....we.......have.....a......deal..." Slowbro turned away shut the door and an audible *click* rang through the house. Pikachu and Axew both gulped and looked at eachother. "Do it for the Pizza." whispered Pikachu. "Do it for the Pizza." Axew repeated and continued to do so in his head as he closed his eyes and prepared for impact. The next mroning they both awoke dried tears stuck to their faces, but the box, now in the trash made the night of faitning over and over againh all worth it. As the two held eachother comforting one another the wind blew through the window. the box fell over, and stuck to the bottom of the box was a recipt. The total....36 Red Gems.